Lips Pursed, Secrets Sealed
by verylonely
Summary: When Ron starts dating Luna, Harry and Hermione get jealous. So they make a pact to break them up or so they think... please R&R!
1. Midnight Present

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling.  
LIPS PURSED, SECRETS SEALED  
CHAPTER ONE: MIDNIGHT PRESENT 

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be ...

"A flamingo!" he wondered aloud in the dead of the night.

Harry quickly clasped his palms to his mouth. He wouldn't want to wake up the Dursleys, not when it's past midnight. An owl delivering letters were enough nonsense for them, and now a flamingo!

The pink flamingo tried to squeeze itself through the window. When Harry tried to stifle a laugh, the flamingo seemed to look offended.

The pink flamingo dropped the bundle that it had been carrying in its beak all this while. Harry untied it carefully. There was a note and a nicely packaged parcel. The note said:

_Dear Harry, _

_You must be very surprised to hear from me. I just want to send you an early birthday present._

Harry paused for a moment. Harry had totally forgotten about his birthday. There was nothing to celebrate about, especially when Sirius wasn't here anymore. Tears welled up in his eyes. Now, he couldn't talk to Sirius anymore. All means of communication failed. Even the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him was of no use. In the midst of his sorrow, he continued reading.

_I know you might not be exactly in a very good mood now but I sincerely want to give you something, you know, to cope with your loss. I hope it'll help. It was a present my mom gave to me. I hope you will like it. Happy birthday. _

_PS: Touch and think hard. It will be what you want it to be. _

Luna 

"Touch and think hard?" Harry muttered under his breath, breaking the silence of the night. The pink flamingo was almost going red with anger. It was very impatient. Sensing this, Harry quickly tore off the brown paper that wrapped his present. It was a slob of mud. At least, it looked like one. Harry glanced at the sentence 'touch and think hard' and back to his 'present'. Luna wouldn't possibly mean this, would she?

Despite its ugliness, Harry forced himself to touch it. For a fleeting moment, Sirius flashed through his mind. And then he saw that the slob of mud had magically transformed into what seemed like a very small version of Sirius Black. It was the very same face, hair and eyes that Harry recognized. It could even change itself into a black bear-like dog, looking exactly like Sirius when he was an Animagi. It could talk (when it was in a human form) and bark when it was a dog. It was a spitting image of Sirius. Harry realized it was an image of Sirius, only smaller. The burden on Harry's heart had somewhat lessened.

Harry replied Luna's note hastily.

_Dear Luna, _

_Thank you for your present. It was really meaningful and I appreciate it very much. Looking forward to seeing you in school. _

Harry 

He carefully attached the note to the flamingo's leg, so as not to provoke its anger.

Harry whispered to it, "Say thanks to Luna for me!"

Harry watched the bird disappeared into the horizon. While bathing in the moonlight, he looked up at the starry sky. As he stared at the full moon, he couldn't help thinking of the girl that was Luna.


	2. The Visit

DISCLAIMER: sob JK Rowling owns all of the characters in this story. (I wish I were JK Rowling).

NOTE: Sorry I have forgotten to tell that this story is set post-Order of the Phoenix. Luna Lovegood is a new character from Order of the Phoenix. To anyone who had read my first chapter, thank you very much! I hope you will like this one too!

**CHAPTER TWO: THE VISIT**

The neighbourhood was in dead silence, for everyone was fast asleep in their cozy little beds. But there was one particular house that still had its lights on.

"Harry, quick! Everybody is waiting for you," Ron said in a hurry.

Harry came down the stairs: Hedwig in one hand and his trunk in another. He came 'thud, thud, thud' down. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry. Harry knew he wasn't pleased with him. He was afraid that the neighbours would know that there was something fishy going on in the Dursleys household. Especially when they had visitors. Mr. Weasley shook hands with Uncle Vernon as a nice gesture.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Weasley said to everyone.

Uncle Vernon just looked on and grunted at whom he often called as 'those people'. Aunt Petunia looked a little bit intimidated by Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione. The elephant of a Dudley (and still growing bigger by the day) tried not to evoke the painful memories he had the last time 'those people' came by hiding behind his mother.

"For someone that huge, he sure has very little guts," Hermione commented, stealing a look at Dudley. Harry and Ron just chuckled, albeit very softly, for they didn't want to offend the Dursleys. Finally, Mr. Weasley ushered them out of the house.

"It's about time we go, Harry. Thank you, Mr. Dursley."

"Uh, goodbye," Harry said suddenly, feeling very out of place at the same time as he had never bid a proper goodbye to his foster family before.

Every single episode of his leaving number four Privet Drive had always been chaotic. When they went outside, Harry saw a new, shining and beautiful Mercedes Benz right in front of his eyes. Could this be...?

"A Ministry's car, you say? Nah, it is _our_ car," Ron said in whispers.

This piece of news certainly surprised Harry. "Fred and George bought it for Mom and Dad. They didn't want to accept it initially, you know, because they reckoned that they couldn't do well in their joke shop business and all. But obviously, Fred and George have proven them wrong," Ron continued. He was only too happy to receive anything new. Mr. Weasley must have noticed what his son said, for Harry noticed that his ears were turning bright scarlet.

They all got into the car. Mr. Weasley was supposed to send them to number twelve Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Number four Privet Drive was slowly disappearing from his sight. As he was getting closer to number twelve Grimmauld Place, he could feel his heart beating twice as fast. He could imagine dozens of pairs of eyes watching his every movement, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has risen and gaining power with each passing second. He knew his life would never be the same again. He could confront his memories of Sirius like a man, couldn't he?


End file.
